villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Thrust (G1)
Thrust in the original Transformers toyline is the name of a Decepticon who transforms into a red VTOL jet. Thrust, Ramjet, and Dirge are part of a team dubbed by Transformers fans as the "Coneheads" for the way their animation models were drawn to make them visually distinct from the original Decepticon jets Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker despite their toys being modifications of the same mold used to create that original trio. Thrust's personality is that of a braggart who tries to psyche out his opponents with the roar of his engines, but is in fact a coward when it comes to actual battle. Biography Cartoon = In the cartoon, Thrust first appeared in the second season episode "Dinobot Island". In the episode "The God Gambit" Cosmos collected data in space on a potential new power source, but was attacked by Astrotrain, Thrust and Starscream. Crashing on the moon Titan, the local priests worshiped the Decepticons as "Sky Gods", but rebels were able to reactivate Cosmos and call for aid from the Autobots. Optimus Prime sent Omega Supreme with Perceptor and Jazz. Astrotrain set himself up as the chief god of the moon and forced the natives to gather energy crystals. The trip to Titan drained Omega of most of his energy, but Perceptor and Jazz were able to gather enough crystals to reactivate Omega and defeat the three Decepticons. Vowing to not let the Autobots gain the crystals, Astrotrain set up a chain reaction destroying them. The Autobots aided the natives to escape the explosion and helped them settle in another area of the moon. In "The Golden Lagoon" Thrust is the one that discovers the lagoon after Beachcomber left. He was also one of the nine Transformers to be transported to the giant alien world in "Child's Play". He attempted to warn the Insecticons about the Morphabots in "Quest For Survival," but was simply fired upon. In "Kremzeek!" he was responsible for dropping Kremzeek in the Autobot base. Thrust also appeared in the The Transformers: the Movie. Among other roles he had in the movie, Thrust is most recognized as the first Decepticon run over by Optimus Prime as the Autobot Leader made his way towards Megatron. In his last U.S. appearance, "Ghost in the Machine", Thrust and Dirge are among other Decepticons being punished by Galvatron for failing to stop a demoralizing assault by Starscream—now a ghost possessing the bodies of other Decepticons. Just before he and the other offenders are to be hunted down, Trypticon, the Decepticon city is possessed, trapping Thrust, Dirge, Runamuck and Runabout inside. He and Dirge liberates Trypticon from Starscream's control, just before the traitorous ghost was about to aid Unicron in destroying Cybertron. |-|Comics = Note: UK only stories will be in italics In the Marvel Comics, Thrust was among the Decepticons on Cybertron serving under Lord Straxus. Along with the Insecticons and the other coneheads, he pursued the Cybertron Seven who had just carried out a rail on the smelting pool, only to be forced to retreat by a torrent of liquid metal that had just been siphoned off of it. He was targeted by the Wreckers in Target: 2006 as one of the Decepticons ten deadliest killers. When Straxus and Megatron allied to share resources between Earth and Cybertron, Thrust was among those sent to Earth to supervise a massive drilling operation designed to suck the power out of Hoover Dam. Their operation was invaded by the Aerialbots, but Thrust turned his disruptor engines on Skydive, forcing him to ground. However, the Autobots outnumbered the Seekers and soon forced them into retreat. Thrust and his comrades then began working for Megatron on Earth full-time. At Christmas 1986, he and Bombshell ambushed Jazz and Jetfire while they delivered Autobot fuel from a Blackrock chemical plant. Despite taking out the building with missiles, he tried and failed to defeat Jetfire. Under Ratbat, Thrust successfully raided an oil tanker only to discover the tanker had already emptied its cargo. While serving under Shockwave, in ''Enemy Action, Thrust fought against Galvatron when he attacked their underwater headquarters, and was angry to discover that Galvatron initially wanted to ally with them, only for Shockwave to attack prematurely.In Salvage, Thrust was among those who retrieved the inert bodies of Centurion and "Megatron".'' Thrust was presumably killed during the Decepticons massive assault on the Autobots in Totaled, where he was felled by Blaster's electro scrambler gun, blowing up in the process. However, a jet resembling Thrust's alt mode was seen ferrying humans to Club Con. Classics Regeneration One Note: Regeneration One does not follow UK continuity Several years later, Thrust was reanimated and lobotomised by Megatron as part of his zombie army. Thrust was pressed into service as part of a unit charged with exterminating a convoy of escaping humans that included Buster and Jessie. In 2012, after Megatron's defeat, all of the deactivated zombies were piled into a large pit by the Autobots and obliterated from orbit. Beast Era '' Unicron Trilogy '' Transformers Animated In Transformers Animated, After Starscream went rouge and became an immortal loner waging war on his former leader, Megatron, he used his supernatural spark to construct a small army of clones with fragments of personalities of him. As every clone had the personality of an exaggerated Starscream trait, Thrust's was greed. But Thrust was never appeared in the series and as Megatron destroys all Starscream's Clones in Endgame Part 1, Thrust was destroyed too (as he was an inert Clone). Cyberverse '' Navigation Category:Transformers Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Aliens Category:TV Show Villains Category:Minion Category:Pawns Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Scapegoat Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Sadists Category:Enforcer Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Giant Category:Genderless Category:Deceased Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Undead